RISHTE the dareya way
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: Just dareya shots true fans can't miss it (CH 5 NT AN UPDATE BUT GUYZ PLZ READ IT ONCE IT WON'T TAKE MUCH TIME)
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYZ I'M BACK AGAIN**_

 _ **AS I SAID EVERY CH WILL HV A DIF. PAIRING**_

 _ **1ST CH-DAREYA**_

 _ ***LOVE CAN TOUCH US ONE TIME***_

It was d nite of their 10th anniversary and our dareya were walking on the cool sand and waves were lashing against the shore.

Suddenly shreya asked daya "apne kabhi bhi kisiko mujhse zyaada pyaar kiya hain"

"Haan kiya hain" daya replied looking serious.

"kisse" shreya replied looking shocked as she certainly hadn't expected this frm her hubby after so many yrs of togetherness.

"arey yar she was very talented pata hain uske aankho ne hi mera dil chura liya tha yar criminals tu uske ek look se hi behosh ho jaate the pata hain she was very sweet but equally tough fr d criminals I really loved _**ins. shreya**_ a lot lekin usse bhi zyaada kisise pyaaar kiya hain pata hain kaun"

"kaun" shreya was blushing and a asked with a tinge of curiosity in her voice.

"isse" said daya pointing to her heart and giving a peck on her forehead and wrapping his arms around her they kept walking wid many plans in their heads fr their bright future.

 _ **GUYS I KNW UTNA ACHA NAHI THA BUT JAISA BHI LAGE PLZ RVW**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SOULFUL LOVE**_

 _ **"**_ Acha daya sab bolte hai ki I hv beautiful eyes apko kya Acha lagta hain mere face mein" asked shreya wid a lot of hope on one of their dinner dates

"Hmm actually nothing in particular " daya replied plainly

"Haww app bohut gande ho Ap kehta chahte ho u don't like anything about me" shreya spoke angrily

"Maine aisa kab kha" said daya

"TO" asked shreya curiously

"Apke face se pyaar nhi kiya hai madam apke soul se pyaar kiya hai apke nature se pyaar kiya hai aur apke is cute smile se and apka ye angel jaisa face aur nashili aankhe are icing on d cake" said daya lovingly

Shreya was dumbfounded and daya naughtily winked at her to bring her back to reality

 _ **I KNW BAKWAS THA BUT ZAISA BHI LAGE PLZ RVW IT MEANS A LOT**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CLOSER**_

"Hi shreya" daya said scared

"hlo sir gud mrng" shreya replied angrily while cleanin her gun

"arey shreya itna kya gussa plz sry " daya said trying to make her understand

"acha kal meri fav gaane ki itni beizzati ki aur aaj sry .Listen I don't wanna talk to you" shreya said pointing the gun at him.

"arey itni si baat pe u will kill me kitni zaalim gf mili hai mujhe"daya said .

"natak band kro apko pta hai isme bullets nhi hain acha ek shart pe maafi milegi" shreya sid wid a wicked grin on her face.

"kaisi shart" said daya suspiciously

"apko closer gana pura ratke mujhe sunana padega" said shreya with a smirk on her lips.

"deal" daya replied smiling

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

"So ready" shreya asked

"haan lekin tum puchogi nhi mujhe sabse fav scene kaunsa laga" asked daya

"ha boliye" shreya replied smiling seein daya interested in her fav song

"last wala" daya said smiing naughtily

"daya" shreya replied blushing

"do u want me to enact it?" daya asked cutely

"why not" replied shreya as they shared a long passionate kiss

CLOSER LAST SCENE IS THAT D HERO AND HEROINE KEEP KISSING EVEN WEN D DIRECTOR SAID CUT

 _ **SO GUYS HW WAS IT**_

 _ **THNK U ALL WHO RVWED BUT NEED MORE SUPPORT GUYS**_

 _ **PLZ RVW**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_YE LE TERA BDAY GIFT BOLNA KAISA HAI_**

 ** _GUYZ HERE'S A DAREYA OS HOPE U GUYZ LIKE IT…._**

"TLUM NAA BOHOOT CHWEET HO" said a 4 yr old girl

"thank ku" said d 6 yr old boy grinning..

"acha tum mele bloy fend banoge" asked d girl..

"o ka hota hai" asked d boy confused.

"aley jo tumalhri caer krta ho and tumahla acha dost ho main eek jagah pe dekha aul maama se puccha to ulhone ye bataya ** _"_** said the girl innocently….

"ok" said d boy happily

 ** _10 YRS LATER_**

 ** _"_** wo mere papa ka transfer ho gya nah to jaana hi padega tum muje bhuloge to nhi" asked d girl tearfully.

"tumhe kaise bhulunga yr mere sabse best friend ko and hum log phn ke through touch me rahenge" said d boy cheering her while his own heart was breaking into pieces.

 ** _YRS PASSED BY AND THEY EVENTUALLY GOT SEPARATED DUE TO STUDY PRESSURE AND STUFF LIKE THAT_**

 ** _CID BUREAU_**

 ** _"_** yr tujhe kabhi pyaar nhi hua kya" abhijeet asked to his bestie….

"hua tha yr bohut pehle jb 6 sal ka tha" daya replied sighing.

"gone mad 6 sal mein bache bolna nhi sikhte shi se aur tune pyaar kr liya"abhijeet said laughing..

"Actually yr ek female frnd thi bohut achi lagti thi we were frnds fr 10 yrs jab around 16 yrs ka tha use pyaar ka izzhar krne ja ha tha ussi din us ke papa ka transfer ho gya and she went away hum log contact mein the but kuch hi dino mein contact choot gaya" said daya dreamingly.

"oh ho waise bhabhi ji ka naam kyat ha" abhijeet asked naughtily.

"shre…." Before daya could complete they heard a voice

"INS. Shreya reporting on duty sir….."

 ** _I KNW THIS IS A DRABBLE SERIES BUT THIS PARTICULAR ONE IS TWO SHOT AND FR D NEXT UPDATE U HV TO RVW_**

 ** _PS HPY BDAY ASHWINI LUV U YR HOPE U LIKED IT…._**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guyz a hearty thnks to all those who hv rvwed my stories . I understand short updates that toooo after prolong period has been troublesome fr my readers and I apologise for it. My finals r round d corner and dey will end in April after that I will complete my pending fics. But those will be my last stories on ff.U all r disappointed with small update and I thought not too disappoint u guyz more so tc enjoy ur life and GOOD BYE So fr the last time just give ur opinion through pm or rvw

WILL BE WAITIN


	6. Chapter 7

**_THEIR UNTOLD LOVE STORY..._**

 ** _HEY GUYZ PADHAI KE BEECH KE BREAK MEIN LIKH DAALI_**

 ** _HOPE AAPKO ACHA LAGE_**

(HERE DAREYA ARE MARRIED FOR 25 YRS BUT THEIR MARRIAGE WAS NOT A LOVE MARRIAGE BUT ARRANGE MARRIAGE.)

"Shreya suno na…" asked Daya eagerly.

"kya hai" asked shreya hurriedly

"kya tum mujse pyaar karti ho" asked daya

"tum kya wo teenage love stories padhne lage ho jo tumhe ye sab sujh raha hai" shreya said laughing.

"Shreya ye mere question ka answer nahi tha" daya said being a bit irritated.

"suno hamahre betiyon ka agle mahine mein shaadi hai to shayad agar hum dekh le ki wo apne patiyon se pyaar karte hai ya nhi to zyada behter hoga" shreya said sarcastically.

"arey yr unke shaadi se tum mujhe pyaar krti ho ki nhi uska kya lena dena hain" daya said being irritated.

" lena dena hain arey jiske beti ki shaadi hone waali hain wo apne patni se puchta hai ki tum mujhe pyaar krte ho kin hi yr log sunke hasenge " said shreya.

"yr main tumhe to puri duniya ke samne chillake ke to kehne ke liye nhi bol rha phir logoko kya problem hogi" asked daya bein confused.

"you are impossible" said shreya shaking his head.

"main kaise impossible ho gyaa tumko to ek word bolne mein taklif ho rhi hai" said daya angrily

"dekho subah subah mujhe tumse ladna nhi hain plz go" said shreya being irritated.

"acha ok fine I'm sry jaao tum kaam kro " said daya and was going away from there but he was stopped by shreya's voice.

"haan haan jao 25 yrs apke saath rhi hu har time apke such dukh sabme apka har cheez share ki ajnabiyon ke liye to nhi kartaa ye sab ye sab usi ke liye to krta hain jisse wo pyaar krta ho" said shreya in flow.

"haa madam itna boldi lekin phir bhi ye nhi boli ki she loves me" said daya

"apse pyaar nhi apse bohut pyaar krti hu lekin aap" said shreya blushing.

"ab ek hi tu patni hain to use hi to pyaar krna padega na" said daya grinning

THE END

 **GUYZ PEHLE ISME THODE MISTAKES THE SO I CORRECTED DEM**

 ** _KAISA LAGA GUYZ APKO BORE TO NHI KIYA NA_**

 ** _PS SAME STRY HAS ALSO BEEN POSTED AS ABHIRIKA OS._**

 ** _SO PLZ RVW IT MEANS A LOT_**


End file.
